


quarantine

by seeliez (starbitz)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, POV Outsider, asl brothers and law live together, poor law, sanji the delivery driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/seeliez
Summary: He had some strange customers, yeah, but that was expected.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for a while and i just cleaned it up so i hope u enjoy!!

A global pandemic was exactly the worst thing that could’ve happened at the time that it did. Sanji’s boss laid him off a few weeks ago because they couldn’t really afford to pay him; so now, even though he was currently collecting unemployment, he could only watch his collection of DVDs so many times before the boredom killed him. At least when he was working it kept his mind busy. 

As he mindlessly scrolled through Twitter as a rerun of a cooking show he liked played in the background for maybe the sixth time today, a tweet about a food delivery job caught his eye. A job where you picked your own schedule? That would save him from succumbing to boredom and meant he actually had a reason to leave his lonely, single apartment. He could use the extra money too, he still had to pay rent and buy groceries. It wasn’t the same as working in a kitchen, but he was picky about where he worked, so any sort of income would have to do for now. 

So, he applied and started as soon as he received the insulated bags in the mail. It was nice; just driving around the area he lived in, picking up food and dropping it off for people, listening to music, and getting fresh air. It gave him something to do rather than sit on his couch and take unplanned naps that further ruined his sleeping schedule. 

He had some strange customers, yeah, but that was expected. Weird orders, weird places. There was one time the customer opened their door and it had smelled like something inside had died. Another time, a girl answered the door with tin foil in her hair since she was in the middle of dying it. 

The most memorable one by far was the absolute _mountain_ of food that he had to deliver one time from a Korean restaurant. The bill was well over $130, not even including the delivery fee. He hardly had space for the whole order in his bags. 

It really wasn’t any of his business, but he couldn’t help but be curious about what type of occasion this person was ordering this much food for. A party? That could technically get them in trouble if they got caught. Maybe a huge family? He’d probably find out when he got there. 

Sanji called the number on the order once he was pulling into the parking lot of a pleasant-looking apartment complex and was told to just bring it up to the second floor. He groaned inwardly at the thought of climbing stairs with this much food but was saved by the guy offering to help him. 

The guy that descended the stairs was a tall, frail man with, upon a closer look, an assortment of questionable tattoos. The dude looked like he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep in _years_. He looked more than a bit intimidating. 

“Sorry, it must’ve been hard getting all this here,” the guy apologized. If he remembered correctly, the name on the order was Law. 

“It’s no problem, really,” Sanji replied. He began pulling some of the food out of the insulated bags and handing it to him. Then, with his curiosity getting the best of him, he asked, “are you having a party or something?”

The customer snorted. “No, all of my roommates just have a massive appetite and we ran out of food this morning. There’s also 4 of us.”

Sanji hummed in understanding. Okay then. That didn’t change the fact that this amount of food could easily feed, like, 15 people. But who was he to judge?

“Do you mind helping me take this inside?” Law asked as they approached the door to his apartment. It was cracked open, so he nudged it open with his foot. 

“Not at all.”

Sanji followed the customer into his apartment with a bag of food in each hand. His roommates were not hard to miss. They were sitting at the kitchen table when they walked in, all of them in various degrees of unkempt like they just woke up or got into a fight or something. Two of them were getting yelled at by a blonde about something he didn’t really want to know, but when Sanji and Law walked in, all of their attention went to them. A lot of noise ensued. He couldn’t help but wonder if Law looked tired because of them. 

“Thank you!” the one with freckles said with a bright smile once all the food was placed on the table. He bowed politely to Sanji.

“My pleasure. Enjoy your food,” he replied as he let himself out. 

He figured that this encounter would just be one that he could file away with his various strange customer encounters, but to his surprise, he found himself delivering to the same apartment once again. The order was roughly the same amount of food but from a different restaurant. 

This time he managed to bring it all up to the door in one go (after their last order he asked for more bags for situations like this) and Law answered the door. He looked more or less like he was ready to fall on the floor and die. 

“Oh, hello again,” Law said. 

“Is that the delivery guy?” one of the guys from before yelled from behind him. When he came into view, his face lit up. This guy was small and had a weird scar under his eye. “Oh! You’re the same guy from before. I can take those from you.”

“Oh, thank you.” Sanji opened the bags and began taking the food out of them. Once everything was out, he began reaching for them. “Let me help you.”

“No need, I can get it! Thank you though,” he said. He swept the remaining bags off the ground with ease and carried them into the apartment. Sanji blinked in surprise. When he was bringing those up here, he had an impressive amount of trouble carrying them here, but he didn’t seem to have an issue for how scrawny he looked. 

“He always freaks people out when he does that,” Law said upon noticing that he was staring. He had a small smile on his face. Sanji turned his attention back to him. “I don’t know how he has all that natural strength. His brothers are the same.” 

Sanji nodded, feigning understanding. There sure were some strange people in this world.

Law thanked him with a nod of his head and bid him farewell. Sanji jogged down the stairs as he searched the app for another order. The weirdest was yet to come. 


End file.
